Warriors: A New Fate
by Tee-bone
Summary: There will be four who must unite. A kit to each clan with the power of the stars in there paws. A great darkness beyond anything we have imagined is coming. It is out of the paws of Starclan. What will the four do?
1. Prologue

"This is out of our paws." Said a golden furred tom. His pelt basked with stars. "We shouldn't interfere with these things. remember what happened Last time Bluestar?" "Dont even remind me!" The blue she-cat growled as her lips drew back in the beginnings Of a snarl. "Don't start a fight now we need to make a decision!" The tortoiseshell she-cat pressed. "Once again there is a prophecy from something greater than Starclan. But this time we must make the right decision! Which cat do you think it is Yellowfang?" "Why do Thunderclan always think their in charge of everything?! this time it involves all the clans!" "There is no need to shout Blackstar. What were you going to say Yellowfang?" The tortoiseshell she cat turned her head towards a long furred she cat with yellowed teeth. "I not only think Spottedleaf but I know which cats they are." "Then why didn't you say so in the first place?!" Bluestar scowled. "Because I wanted to be sure!" Yellowfang growled back. "we have to time it just right." "Wait I thought it was just one cat?" Said the golden furred tom. "How could one cat be a part of all four clans?!" Yellowfang murmured something under her breath. "Follow me the time is near!" Yellowfang said as she jumped off the boulder and cats from all the clans pelted off into the Forrest. They came to a young she cat who was starting to give birth to her first litter. "Don't worry we'll take care of them." Spottedleaf soothed. She knew the new mother would not live much longer. As she finished giving birth to the fourth kit the mother's body grew cold. yellow fang licked the newborn kits then a cat from each clan picked one up. "Come, we must take them to the clans now before it's too late. The prophecy must come true if the clans are to survive." The cats split up And they pelted out into the darkness. "Fernstar." Spottedleaf mewed. "There will be four who must unite. I kit to each clan with the power of the stars in their paws. A great darkness beyond anything we have imagined is coming. it is out of the paws of starclan but we will help guide these young kits as much as we can. We will be back again soon." The two starclan cats faded into the darkness and a tiny red-brown kit lay mewling alone in a nest.


	2. Chapter one

A kit squeaked in the nursery as it snuggled next to its mother.  
"Ok Nightpelt, you can come see your new son now." Ravenheart said then grunted as the the black tom knocked him over while running into the nursery. Ravenheart rolled his eyes. _You would think no she-cat had ever kitted before._ He thought as he headed back to the medicine cat den. When he was stopped by Covertail. "Ravenheart, Barkpaw says he has a belly ache and I wanted to know if you had anything you give him? I want him to get back to training as soon as possible." The she-cats green eyes shone brightly but her tail twitched in irritation. "Sure Clovertail." Ravenheart continued to walk to his den and grabbed some watermint, chewed it into a pulp and wrapped it in a leaf. "Here, This should ease the pain. let me know if it gets worse and make sure he eats it all." "Thanks Ravenheart I'm sure its really nothing but I'll see that he does." "sun high had come and gone really fast today." Ravenheart thought. When he realized how hungry he was so he headed to the fresh kill pile when he was stopped by Whitepool. "Fernstar wants to see you." The pure white tom said. Ravenheart sighed inwardly he was tired, hungry, and annoyed._ I just cant do anything or go anywhere without being interrupted._ He thought as he followed the deputy up the high ledge. "Ravenheart is here Fernstar." "Send him in." the pale she-cat leader mewed. Ravenheart entered the dimly light den and Whitepool ran back down the high ledge. "It must be important if she's not even telling the deputy!" Ravenheart thought. "What is it Fernstar?" Ravenheart asked. "Have you had any messages from Starclan recently?" Fernstar asked pointedly. "No, but I'll be going to the moon pool soon. What is it? Is something wrong?" Ravenheart asked. the fur along his spine starting to rise as thoughts raced through his mind. When Fernstar interrupted his thoughts. "I'm not actually sure." Fernstars eyes darkened and she started pacing. Then she stopped and looked right at Ravenheart and he was startled by her intensity. "I had a dream I cant remember much but it envolved a new prophecy and that something bad is coming. I remember seeing Yellowfang and Spottedleaf. There was a new born kit." Fernstar paused then started pacing again. "Maybe it's Dewdrop and Nightpelts new kit?" Ravenheart suggested eagerly. "No, this kit was brown. Their kit is black. "Fernstar stated and didn't even look up as if she had already thought of every possible thing. Ravenheart finaly interrupted the silence. "Well I'll let you know if I hear anything and I'll ask Starclan at the moon pool for some answers if I can." Fernstar stopped pacing. "Thank you Ravenheart. You may go now and do inform me if you get anything that might be a message. This is something important but I cant figure it out. "Fernstar laid down in her nest. Ravenheart turned and left the high ledge and headed to his den. But when he entered he heard tiny mewling. As he looked down in his nest he saw a small brown kit.


	3. Chapter two

"Ok, now I'm the leader." The small red-brown she-kit shouted. "Crowkit and I are Shadowclan ok? And we're attacking!" Mousepaw jumped on top of Sunnykit. The five kits play wrestled running around the clearing. Then Crowkit head butted Lillykit. "Hey!" Pinefoot shouted as Lillykit bowled into his side while he was sharing tongues with Icefur near the fresh kill pile. "Sorry!" The young she-kit whimpered in fright At the older, much bigger warrior. "Don't worry Lillykit, Pinefoot is allways being a grouch." Her sister soothed quietly as they walked away. "Come on Shadowclan are invading the camp!" Sunnykit shouted as they continued playing. Then Puddlefur rushed in through the thorn hollow. "Oh! Its just you kits for a second I thought it was a real attack. you shouldn't be so loud!" he scolded "Sorry." They all mewed much more quietly. "Come on get back the nursery!" Flowerheart called to the kits. "Come on lets play catch. We can get some moss from the nursery!" Fuzzykit exclaimed happily even though they had gotten in trouble. So they raced back to the nursery. "You all are getting too big to be in here. "Dewdrop stated then sighed quietly. "Yeah we'll be apprentices soon!" Mousekit bounced with excitement. "I wonder what my warrior name will be?" Sunnykit thought aloud. "You're not even an apprentice yet!" Crowkit said dramatically. "I wonder who our mentors will be." Fuzzykit said excitedly. "I cant wait to start training!" Then Snowpaw, Petalpaw and Barkpaw rushed into the nursery. "Hey! Guess what?!" Snowpaw practically shouted. But before anyone could answer Petalpaw burst in. "We're going to be made warriors tonight!" The three apprentices bounced with excitement. "Yay! That's great! You guys are gonna be the best warriors!" Lillykit exclaimed. "Congratulations you three. I know you'll make fine warriors." Flowerheart said warmly. They purred loudly at her praise. "Well we have to go. See you later!" Barkpaws last words faded as they ran accross the clearing. _I wonder how much longer till we become apprentices._ Fuzzykit wondered feeling a little sad. When her mother interrupted her thoughts. "Why don't you all go get some fresh kill before the ceremony?" "Ok Dewdrop" Sunnykit said. "Race you there!" The five kits raced over to the fresh kill pile. "Ha, I won!" Crowkit exclaimed. "That's not fair I got a late start." Lillykit sulked. They chose a fat vole and a thrush. And they started eating. Fuzzykit licked the remains of fresh kill off her muzzle then licked her paw and dragged it over her ear. _I want to look nice for the warrior ceremony._ She thought. When all the kits were done they raced towards the high ledge. "The ceremony should be soon!" Fuzzykit said excitedly. Soon other cats started to gather around. Dewdrop and Flowerheart came out of the nursery and sat down next to their kits. Then Nightpelt and Lionshine came over and nuzzled their kits and entwined their tales with their mates. Meanwhile the apprentices were being smothered by affectionate licks from their mother Featherfall. Their father Rainpelt stood there proudly head raised high. There mentors called them over with their tails. "Come on mom I'm fine." Barkpaw said annoyed trying to avoid her licks. "Do want to look like you just rolled down a hill?! Petalpaw! Look ... at...all...these ...burs." she said in between licks. "Rainpelt don't just stand there! Help me!" "They look fine honey don't worry. I'm very proud of you three." Rainpelt purred. Featherfall sighed. "You all are growing up so fast." Then they ran over and sat next to their mentors. Just in time for Fernstar to jump up to the high ledge. "All cats old enough to catch their own pray meet beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Fernstars voice rang throughout the hollow. The last few cats climbed out of there dens and took a seat. Fernstar beckoned the apprentices with his tail. "I Fernstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices . They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Barkpaw," Fernstar beckoned. "do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." Barkpaw blurted out with excitment. "Then by the powers of starclan, I give you your warrior name: Barkpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Barkstripe. Starclan honors your courage and your loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Barkstripe licked Fernstars shoulder and stepped back. "Petalpaw" the young she-cat walked confidently forward even though she was shaking with nervousness and excitement. "do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at thecost of your life?" "I do." Petalpaw mewed shakily. "Then by the powers of starclan, I give you your warrior name: Petalpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Petalnose. Starclan honors your faith and determination. we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." She licked Fernstar's shoulder then stumbled akwardly backwards. "And finally Snowpaw " The young tom walked forward pure happiness coming off him in waves. "do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." Snowpaw accidently shouted. Then giggles passed through the clan cats. He got embarrassed and bent his head slightly. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name: Snowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Snowfoot. Starclan honors your enthusiasm and your honesty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." "Barkstripe! Petalnose! Snowfoot! Their clanmates shouted over and over. Fuzzykit tried to get through all the other cats to greet her friends by their new names. But she couldn't. she grunted in frustration. Then Whitepool started calling out patrols. So she headed back to the nursery. Lillykit was the only one there. "Hi Lillykit." Fuzzykit mewed quietly. she was tired and it looked like Lillykit was troubled. She and Lillykit were the closest of all the kits but she didn't want to bother her. Fuzzykit laid down in her nest. Almost as soon as she hit the moss Lillykit was snuggled in at her side. "Hey Fuzzykit can I ask you something?" The small white she-kit looked sad and confused. "Sure, what is it?" Fuzzykit asked gently she loved Lillykit so much. "What do you think if I became a medicine cat instead of a warrior?" Lillykit asked quietly even though they were alone. Fuzzykit could tell that she wanted to be a medicine cat more then a warrior so she said. "I think that would be great!" "Really?" Lillykit asked hopefully. "Of course! if I didn't mean it I wouldn't have said anything." _Which was true._ Fuzzykit thought. "But what about all the adventures we all were going to have? Medicine cats don't out hunting or going on special missions." Said Lillykit turning sad again. "Yes they do! Remember the story of Jayfeather? He did lots of cool things and special stuff. And you know how important medicine cats are and I think you'd be the best one ever!" Fuzzykit built up all the enthusiasm she could muster. "You really think so?" The she cat said clearly getting excited. "Yes, you should talk to Fernstar tomorrow and see if Ravenheart will take an apprentice." The pretty red-brown she-cat said and licked her friends ear. "Ok! Thanks Fuzzykit." She said as she buried her nose in her friends soft pelt.


	4. Chapter three

Lillykit ran up to the high ledge to Fernstar's den. "Fernstar?" She called into the dark den. "Come in Lillykit." Her eyes widened in shock. _She must be a great warrior! she new who I was without seeing or smelling me because the wind is blowing towards me!_ Lillykit thought as she stumbled into the dark den. "What is it you want Lillykit?" Fernstar was laying in her nest next to Puddlefur. Lillykit suddenly felt really nervous. "Um...I...well..I wanted to know if I could be a medicine cat apprentice instead of a warrior?" The young she-cats voice quivered. " "yes, I think that would be fine. I'll talk to Ravenheart." The clan leader said kindly. "Thank you Fernstar!" Lillykit sighed and walked down the high ledge. Then ran back to the nursery and laid back down next to Fuzzykit. She had gotten up early so no one would know except Fuzzykit.

As Lillykit's breathing evened out into sleep Fuzzykit opened one eye to make sure the rest of her littermates were still asleep. Then she tiptoed out of the nursery and slipped out through the dirtplace tunnel. "I want to do a little exploring before I'm apprenticed. Then l can already be familiar with the territory." She said to herself. "The forest looks so big and beautiful!" She exclaimed in awe shutting her jaws quick forgetting to be quiet.

She walked through the large forest taking in all the sights and smells. When she realized it was nearly sun high and her paws were aching. Then she tripped on a root and went tumbling down a slight hill and "Splash!" She landed in the river. Flailing trying to keep her head above the water. she thrust her paws against the current. Then gasped her mouth filled with water. she must have hurt her paw tripping down the hill. But she was still able to grab a root sticking out of the river bank. She tried to pull herself up out of the water but she couldn't. She wailed in her mind _Lillykit help me! Somebody, please I'm stuck in the river!_ Back at camp Lillykit heard a quiet wail in her mind._ It sounds like Fuzzykit?_ She thought puzzled._ I think she's in trouble!_ Lillykit started to get worried when she realized Fuzzykit wasn't there when she woke up and she hadn't seen at all this morning either. _Why hadn't I noticed before?!_ She ran across the clearing to the dirtplace tunnel. Then she paused. _What if its really nothing and I'm just imagining it?_ She thought. _No, I know she is in trouble!_ So Lillykit pelted through the tunnel into the forest. She paused and gasped. _I had no idea the Forrest was this big! Fuzzykit could be anywhere!?_ She thought Breifly panicking. _No wait, she said she was stuck in a river._ Lillykit sniffed the air trying to find a scent of her friend. But so many new smells hit the roof of her mouth that she coughed and gagged. But she smelt a faint trace of Fuzzykit. so she headed in that direction. She ran and ran tripping and stumbling. But she kept going. In the back of her head she could hear Fuzzykits wailing. Finally she came to a river and a little further down she saw a bedraggled ball of brown fur hanging onto a tree root. Lillykit ran down to her friend "Fuzzykit! Don't worry I'll get you out!" Lillykit tried to reach down and grab Fuzzykit but she was to far away. "Hold on!" Lillykit ran back and tried to grab a tree branch that had fallen but it was too heavy. She started to panic. _What if I cant ever get her out and she drowns!_" The horrible thought raced through her mind. "No! I cant let that happen!" Finally she broke off a large stick and dragged it to the edge of the river. "Here Fuzzykit, grab on!" she shouted down to the soaked she-cat. Fuzzykit grabbed the stick and started to climb up. But her wet claws slipped on the smooth stick. she finally grabbed a hold of it and climbed onto the bank. Fuzzykit collapsed and coughed up some water. She laid there so long at first Lillykit thought she had died after all. But then Fuzzykit sat up. "Thank you Lillykit." She rasped "but, how ...did you... find me? She said in between shallow breaths. "I heard you calling me in my head. I know it sounds crazy but its true!" Then Lillykit looked thoughtful. "Try to tell me something in your mind again!" The white she cat exclaimed. "What?" Fuzzykit looked up at her with droopy eyes. "Try to talk to in your head. Just say something or ask a question." Lillykit prompted. "Ok." _What was the last piece of prey you ate?_ Fuzzykit thought closing her eyes thinking of Lillykit and trying to direct the question to her. "Um...a mouse I think. You did ask what what kind of prey I last ate was right?" Lillykit tilted her head to one side. While Fuzzykit's jaw dropped. "You could here me?!" Millions of thoughts were racing through Fuzzykits mind. "It worked? Cool! Wow! What do you think it means?" Lillykit asked. but Fuzzykit was still trying to understand what she did. "I don't know but I think I need you to be a medicine cat for sure now." Fuzzykit said still very confused. "You're right! Then I could ask Starclan about it for you! It looks like you've pretty much dried off we should head back to camp Dewdrop and Flowerheart are probably worried sick!" So the two kits pelted back to the camp.


	5. Chapter four

As they sneaked into the camp Lillykit looked at Fuzzykit. "Ok, your pelt looks dry now. Wait! You're limping!" The white she-cat exclaimed. "Shush! Do you want the whole clan to know?!" Fuzzykit whispered a little more harshly than she meant to. "I'm sorry Lillykit! I didn't mean it like that." Fuzzykit's eyes got even droopier. "Its ok. Lets go to Ravenheart and get something for it. Then we can say we were playing a little too rough or something." The white she-cat said her eyes brightened at the thought of seeing the medicine cat den. Fuzzykit looked thoughtful. "Ok, sounds like a plan." So they limped to the medicine den. "Ravenheart? Are you in there?" Lillykit called into the small cave. "Yes, come in. What is it?" The black tom called to them. They walked in and their eyes started to adjust to the dim light. "Fuzzykit hurt her paw." Lillykit said plainly. "Let me see." He walked over to Fuzzykit. "Hm...its just a small bruise. Here..." he made a small poultice of ragwort and juniper berries. Lillykit watched closely. "There, it should be fine. Rest a while then slowly start to put your weight on it. You can go now don't get into too much trouble." Fuzzykit smiled. "We wont." And they turned and went back to the nursery. When they got there the other kits ran up to them. "Hey guess what!" Sunnykit exclaimed. "Shh! We're trying to nap over here!" Dewdrop hissed but not harshly. "Ok. So anyway we went to the elders den to hear a story because we got bored. but all Patchpelt would do is complain about how now there were no apprentices. Then I see Whitepool looking at us and he walks up to Fernstars den. And then Wildfoot says 'looks like there are going to be new apprentices tomorrow.' Thats the short story anyway." Sunnykit licked her chest fur when she finished. "Can you believe it?!" Mousekit whispered excitedly. "Really?! Are you sure? Wow!" Lillykit bounced. _No doubt she's thinking about all the herbs and stuff she's going to learn._ Fuzzykit thought. _Well at least she's happy. But now I have this power. what does it mean?!_ She felt sad and aggravated. It must have shown on her face too because then everyone was looking at her funny. "Are you ok? Aren't you excited?!" Mousepaw asked puzzled. "Yeah I'm very excited but I hurt my paw. So I guess its showing on the inside. Ravenheart said I need to rest though. I want to be able to start training tomorrow so I better not get too excited." She laid down in her nest. "Ok? I guess we'll go outside." Crowkit said slowly, confused. All the kits ran outside to play. But Fuzzykit felt tired she'd been through a lot today and no one but Lillykit knew._ But even I don't know everything yet._ She thought. "Fuzzykit? Aren't you going to go play?" Dewdrop stood up from her nest and stretched. "No, I..." "oh no you're hurt!" Dewdrop interrupted and started covering her kit with licks. "No, I'm fine I just bruised my paw a little." Fuzzykit pulled away. "Are you sure? I'll go get Ravenheart." Dewdrop started to leave. "Yes, I already went to Ravenheart. He put this poultice on it and told me to rest." Fuzzykit said slightly irritated. "Ok, but let me know if you need anything. Or if it hurts or looks swollen..." "I know." Fuzzykit said before her mother could finish. Dewdrop looked at her kit for a short while then turned and went outside with Flowerheart to watch the other kits. Soon Fuzzykit fell asleep. When she woke up she shivered. "Why is it so cold?" She stood up. "Wait where am I this looks like the forest?!" She walked through the forest. "It looks like leafbare. This must be a dream." Then all of the sudden she heard a loud "crack!" She looked up. A branch was falling off the tree. It was bound to crush her! She leaped out of the way just in time. The branch looked dead and rotten with ugly knots and twisted limbs. Fungus grew all over it. But then she saw four bright berries fall off the branch. They stood still almost touching then rolled away from each other and shriveled up. a giant black leaf floated down and covered them up. Then a strange warm breeze blew the leaf away and the berries rolled back together they turned bright and pretty again then collided and grew into one giant berry! Then it started to roll and it crushed the horrid branch and the black leaf. Fuzzykit was very confused. Then the image started to fade. she heard a voice and saw the faint image of a starry cat. "There will be four who must unite. I kit to each clan with the power of the stars in their paws. A great darkness beyond anything we have imagined is coming. it is out of the paws of Starclan but we will help guide these young kits as much as we can." The cat started to fade. "Wait!" Fuzzykit shouted. But all she could hear were the faint sounds of the forest. then everything went black.


	6. Chapter five

"Wake up Fuzzykit!" Fuzzykit opened her eyes blinking away sleep. She yawned and stretched. "what is it?" She said as she started to groom her fur. "Today's the day!" Mousekit bounced. "Oh yeah!" She jumped up and they ran outside. The pain in her paw long forgotten. "Any minute now!" Sunnykit said excitedly. Everyone was nervous except Sunnykit. She always seemed strong and brave. Fuzzykit admired her for that. Thunderclan needed cats like her. And then there was Mousekit he was always sweet and loyal. Fuzzykit liked him. sometimes she wondered if he felt the same. _What are you talking about!_ Fuzzykit chided herself _you're only a soon to be apprentice!_ Then her eyes floated over to Crowkit her brother. He was always fierce and bold. She usually tried to be nice but avoid playing with him too much. When she did she usually got in trouble. And then poor Lillykit always timid but kind. Fuzzykit hoped she would be the medicine cat apprentice. She didn't know if Lillykit could make it as a warrior. Then Fuzzykit thought _what about me? What do people think about me?_ But then her thoughts were interrupted by Fernstar. "Let every cat old enough to catch their own pray gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Fernstar's voice rang through the hollow. "First, the morning patrol said they scented fox near the Shadowclan border." Murmurs rippled the the group of cats. Fernstar silenced them with her tail. And second we have five kits who are ready to start their training. Fernstar beconed the kits over. "Come on mom!" Crowkit squirmed away from Dewdrop with the rest of his litter mates. They walked up the high ledge Sunnykit led the way while Lillykit trailed behind shaking. So Fuzzykit fell back and brushed her pelt against Lillykit for support. Then Fernstar spoke "Sunnykit." She walked forward confidently. "From this day forward until she has earned her warrior name she shall be known as Sunnypaw your mentor shall be Puddlefur. Puddlefur, you have trained apprentices before and Starclan honors your compassion and loyalty. may you pass down all you know to this your apprentice." Sunnypaw walked up to her new mentor and they touched noses. "Crowkit." Fernstar called. "From this day forward until he has earned his warrior name he shall be known as Crowpaw your mentor shall be Rainpelt. Rainpelt, Starclan honors your faith and your wisdom. may you pass down all you know to this your apprentice."_ I have a feeling those two wont work out to well._ Fuzzykit thought. "Fuzzykit." Fernstar's voice startled her put of her thoughts. Fuzzykit walked forward smiling with her head held high even though she was nervous. "From this day forward until she has earned her warrior name she shall be known as Fuzzypaw your mentor shall be Brightsky you have been long ready for an apprentice. Starclan honors your intelligence and spirit. may you pass down all you know to this your apprentice." She walked up to the pretty she-cat and touched noses with her. She was glad she got Brightsky. her golden, white and brown pelt was unusual and pretty. everyone said she was nice and very smart. They walked to the side and sat down. She looked up at Brightsky who smiled and winked at her. Fuzzypaw smiled back then she felt odd. _why did brightsky wink at her?_ But then Fuzzypaw realized she was missing Mousekits turn. She looked up at him and smiled. he was shaking with excitement as he stood in front of Fernstar. "From this day forward until he has earned his warrior name he shall be known as Mousepaw your mentor shall be Icefur. Icefur, Starclan honors your determination and independence. may you pass down all you know to this your apprentice." _Oh, poor mousepaw icefur can be harsh sometimes and mousepaw is so nice. Oh no its lillykits turn I hope she gets made medicine cat apprentice._ "Lillykit." The white she-cat looked like she was so nervous she couldn't move Finally she walked forwards. "From this day forward until she has earned her warrior name she shall be known as Lillypaw your mentor shall be Ravenheart. Ravenheart are you prepared to take on an apprentice?" "Yes." Ravenheart answered. Lillypaws eyes grew wide. _She was going to be the medicine cat apprentice!_ "Then may you pass down all you know to this your apprentice and teach her the mysteries and wonders of Starclan." Then all their new names were shouted by their clanmates. "Sunnypaw! Crowpaw! Fuzzypaw! Mousepaw! Lillypaw!" Fuzzypaw swelled up with pride as cat after cat congratulated her. Soon the crowd of cats broke up except Petalnose. "Come on I'll show you to the apprentices den since you all are the only ones." All five apprentices started to follow Petalnose. "Lillypaw, wait! You come with me!" Ravenheart called. Fuzzypaw looked back at Lillypaw and realized her friends eyes were rimmed with sadness. Fuzzypaw had forgotten that Lillypaw wouldn't be sleeping with her anymore. She would be sleeping Alone. Well except for Ravenheart. Then Fuzzypaw suddenly felt sad._ Who will I sleep next to now?_ She thought and paws began to drag. She looked back at Lillykit. no, Lillypaw following Ravenheart her head hung low. Fuzzypaw let out a deep sigh. "Ok, so this is the apprentice den. Um... you're just going to have to share this little bit of moss. Pick a space to sleep, keep it clean ... yeah that's about it, nothing special. Well congratulations your mentors will probably be calling you soon to take you on a patrol of the territory have fun." Petalnose smiled and backed out of the den. The four new apprentices aproached the pile of moss and paused. Then all at the same time they dove into the pile and started play fighting and throwing it around. "Hey!" Puddlefur shouted into the den. "You are apprentices now not kits! Now pick this up make your nests and meet us near the thorn hollow." "Yes sir." The cats mewed. Fuzzykit was the first one to start picking up the moss then Mousepaw joined her. she wanted to talk to him but she couldn't think of anything to say. finally he looked up at her and smiled. Something about the way he smiled made Fuzzypaw think he did like her also. But then he walked over to where Crowpaw was and made his nest next his instead of hers. _Maybe not._ Fuzzypaw thought sadly. whem the others had left the den she realized Sunnypaw also made her nest next to Crowpaws. Fuzzypaw looked from her nest to theirs she was all alone. Fuzzypaw blinked back tears and pushed her nest next to Sunnypaw's.


	7. Chapter six

"Ok, Fuzzypaw what do you smell?" Brightsky asked. Fuzzypaw opened her mouth and breathed in a big gulp and instantly choked on all the new smells. She coughed for what seemed like moons. "Are you ok?" Brightsky looked worried. "Yes, I'm fine." Fuzzypaw rasped. "Ok, try again but not such a big gulp. Just like you're breathing ok? you've done this before." "Sorry, I guess I just got a little excited." Fuzzypaw said embarrassed. "Thats ok, just try again." Fuzzypaw carefully breathed in. "I smell...Shadowclan!" Fuzzypaw's fur stood up. "That's right we're near the border. No reason to get worried." Brightsky assured. Fuzzypaw let her fur lie flat again. "What else do you smell?" She pressed. "...mouse, but it's faint. It probably left. And...squirrel! Over there!" Fuzzypaw exclaimed. The squirrel perked it's ears the scampered away. "Fox dung!" _I just couldn't think today!_ she had so many things on her mind. "That's ok, but before we find another piece of prey let me show you the hunters crouch." Brightsky crouched low to the ground setting her paws down lightly keeping her back flat and her tail just above the ground. Fuzzypaw watched her new mentor. _Everyone is right she is very good. I cant believe she hasn't been assigned an apprentice before._ "Ok now you try." Fuzzypaw crouched down and tried to flatten her back like Brightsky had but she collapsed. "Try again." Fuzzypaw got up and crouched back down and flattened her back. _she had done it!_ "That's great!" Fuzzypaw brightened. "Except one thing." Fuzzypaw's spirit dropped. "You're sticking you tail out funny." Brightsky smiled. "Here." Brightsky crouched down again next to Fuzzypaw. Then pushed on her tail a little. "There, more like that." Fuzzypaw tried to copy Brightsky and remember how her legs, back and tail felt when she did it so she could remember how to do it right later. "Ok, now we'll go find some prey." Brightsky led the way. Fuzzypaw tried to copy her swift silent moves. _training is hard!_Fuzzypaw thought trying to keep up. _Well it is only my second day._ She thought. _And yesterday we just got to know the territory. So I guess I'm not doing too bad._ But she couldn't stop thinking about the strange dream. _What does it mean?!_ She felt like screaming. Not to mention on the sidelines she was always thinking about Lillypaw, and Mousepaw and millions of other things plus trying to find room for her training. Then she realized she was alone. "Brightsky?...BRIGHTSKY!?" Fuzzypaw shouted. "You weren't paying attention Fuzzypaw!" She was startled as Brightsky dropped down out of a tree next to her. "You just don't seem focused today!" The pretty she-cat exclaimed. "Why don't we stop for the day and try again tomorrow. But if you don't start paying more attention in the future I'll have you searching the elders for ticks! Do you understand?!" Fuzzypaw just nodded her head then Brightsky set off again and she let it droop as she followed.

When they got back to the camp she was greeted by Lillypaw. "Hi Fuzzypaw! How was your first day of training?" _She has obviously gotten over sleeping alone and not being with me all the time._ Fuzzypaw thought grimly. "Ok I guess." Fuzzypaw shrugged. "I had a great time! So many herbs! Tomorrow we're going to look for horsetail." The white she-cat said happily. "I cant wait till tomorrow!" she whispered excitedly. "I didn't know horsetail was that interesting." Fuzzypaw said with a still gloomy tone. "Don't be silly! Tomorrow is our first gathering! I hope all five of us get to go." Fuzzypaw's eyes widened. _I forgot about that! I hope Brightsky lets me go. I'll have to work extra hard tomorrow._ Fuzzypaw thought fretfully. "Yeah! Me too." She said when she realized Lillypaw was staring at her. "Have you figured out anything yet?" Lillypaw whispered. "Huh?" Fuzzypaw looked at her. "You know! About the mind message thing!" "Oh, no I haven't figured anything out." Fuzzypaw decided not to mention the dream until she knew more herself. "Oh...well let me know if you do I should probably go back to Ravenheart. Bye!" The young she-cat scampered off happily. Fuzzypaw sighed. _I just became an apprentice yesterday! Why do I feel like I'm carrying a tree on my shoulders?!_ She walked to the fresh kill pile her tail dragging on the ground. When she got there she picked up a mouse and sat down nearby to eat when Mousepaw joined her. "Hey Fuzzypaw! How did your first day of training go?" He laid down next to her dropping his thrush. "Not too bad. How about you?" Fuzzypaw smiled and looked up at him. "I don't know... Icefur isn't very patient. I found that out the hard way." Mousepaw looked at Fuzzypaw a humorous light in his eyes. They both chuckled. Then they sat there for a second then started to eat. The strange silence was there the entire time it bugged Fuzzypaw so much but she didn't know what to say. At last he stood up. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."  
And he walked towards the apprentices den. Fuzzypaw huffed then sat up and walked around the clearing a couple of times thinking about past few days. Then she walked to the apprentices den laid down and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter Seven

Fuzzypaw woke up early that morning. She stretched and left the apprentices' den being careful not to wake her litter mates. She decided to go for a walk in the forest '_maybe I can try to catch some prey while I'm out.' _ She thought. She decided to head towards the Windclan border. As she walked through the damp under growth of the forest thinking about the dream and her strange powers. she came to the edge and looked out across the winding Moore land. _I could never live out there._ she thought. _It looks too lonely. Then again I feel pretty lonely now. Right here in Thunderclan. _Then her eyes focused on a small brown she-cat with golden flecks that shimmered in the morning light. Right about the same moment the cat looked at Fuzzypaw. They just stared at each other for what seemed like moons then the cat walked away until Fuzzypaw couldn't see her anymore. _Weird!_ Fuzzypaw thought.

Then she turned around and went back to the camp. Thinking about the strange Windclan cat.

When she heard Brightsky calling her. "Fuzzypaw! Where are you?!"

_Oh darn!_ Fuzzypaw thought. "Here I am Brightsky!" She yowled as she ran to her.

"Hey Fuzzypaw! Are you ready to try some battle training? We were planning on the four of you paring up." The pretty she-cat said her eyes bright.

_She must have forgotten about yesterday. _ Fuzzypaw concluded and brightened.

"Sounds fun! Are we starting now?" Fuzzypaw asked. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten anything this morning.

"Yes, that's why I was looking for you. Come on the others are waiting." Brightsky said as she pelted in the direction of the sandy hollow. When they got there the other three apprentices were already there.

"Ok" Puddlefur spoke. "Since all of you have been doing well we wanted all of you to come to the gathering."

The apprentices looked at each other grinning. Mousepaw bounced with excitement.

Then Icefur cut in. "But Fernstar said that not all of you could come." Their spirits were instantly dampened.

"Yes, so we decided that you four will battle and the two winners will go to the gathering." Puddlefur finished.

"But we haven't even had any battle training yet!" Crowpaw stated rudely and Rainpelt looked at him sadly.

"Yes, that's right Crowpaw. So each mentor will take their apprentice aside and teach them some of the basic moves, Then we will battle." Brightsky said wisdom in her eyes. The other mentors nodded and they each took a corner. Fuzzypaw felt pride swelling up inside her. She was happy her mentor got so much respect from the other warriors.

"Ok Fuzzypaw, lets get started." The apprentices practiced for a little while.

"Ok, I think I'm ready." Fuzzypaw breathed._ Please don't match me up with Mousepaw._ Fuzzypaw begged silently. The four apprentices met in the middle.

Icefur spoke "we have decided it will be boys against girls. Fuzzypaw, Crowpaw you two are fighting each other and Sunnypaw and Mousepaw you will be fighting together. Any questions? No? Ok, start!"

Sunnypaw leaped and landed square on Mousepaw's shoulders. Crowpaw leaped toward Fuzzypaw when she wasn't paying attention. He landed on her back and she collapsed. _He is gonna pay._ Fuzzypaw went limp then kicked Crowpaw in the stomach and squirmed out from under neath him. But he jumped back up and leaped at her again but this time she was ready and she snagged his hind legs with her paw and he went tumbling.

"I'm not stupid you know! you are making this so easy!" Fuzzypaw added to her move and just like she expected he became enraged and darted toward her. But being angry just made it easier for Fuzzypaw. And she soon had him held down. She looked over at her mentor who looked proud. Then she looked at Sunnypaw and Mousepaw. Sunnypaw had won easy. _I don't think there are many cats who will be able to beat her in battle when she's a warrior._ Fuzzypaw thought.

"Ok." Puddlefur said "it looks like the girls are going to the gathering, congratulations." Fuzzypaw nodded smiling. _Today wasn't such a bad day after all._

Fuzzypaw raced through the forest trying to keep up with all the other Thunderclan warriors. She was even having trouble keeping up with Sunnypaw.

"I can't wait to see what the island looks like!" Sunnypaw whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, me too." But all Fuzzypaw could think about was that strange cat. _ I wonder if she'll be there?_ Fuzzypaw thought. Then she wondered. _What is it that made her strange to me? Why did she stick out?_ Then Fuzzypaw tripped and landed on her chin.

"Are you ok?" Honeyleaf asked concern in her mew.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fuzzypaw stood up and shook her pelt.

"Hold on you still have some grass in your fur." Sunnypaw who had stopped also, came over to try to get it out. "Wow, I never noticed how thick your fur was, But it's soft too." Fuzzypaw purred.

"Come on." Honeyleaf nuzzled her. "We don't want to get left behind."

So the three she-cats pelted off to catch up with the others. Fuzzypaw pushed all thoughts of the strange cat to the back of her mind. _I don't want that to happen again._ She thought. Soon they came to the Windclan border. The smell hit the roof of Fuzzypaw's mouth. She ran along the lake with her clan. making sure to stay within two tail lengths of Windclan territory. When she got to the tree they used to cross it was slippery and worn from age. She would have to be careful not to slip. She looked down at the dark water shining eerily in the moonlight. She shivered and dug her claws in deeper.

"Keep moving will you!?" She jumped as Pinefoot yelled at her._ Luckily I had my claws dug in so deep._ She thought as she continued on cautiously. Sunnypaw looked back at her. Fuzzypaw bent her head down to avoid her gaze. _Don't be such a kit! _ Fuzzypaw chided herself. She leapt of the log and landed.

"Wow! That was a good jump!" Lillypaw came up to her.

"Oh, thanks." Fuzzypaw felt slightly embarrassed. Then Brightsky came up to the three apprentices.

"Ok, you can explore for a little while but don't get in trouble and be back to the clearing before the meeting starts. Do you understand?" The three she-cats nodded and walked into the undergrowth of the island. Fuzzypaw nosed through the plants and trees trying to take everything in. Then she scented mouse! _But I probably shouldn't take prey from the island. even though I most likely couldn't catch it. _ She thought. Then she ran into Lillypaw.

"I've been looking for you! The meeting's about to start!" She said excitedly. The two she-cats ran back to the clearing.

"Well, I have to go sit with the medicine cats so you better find a seat somewhere. Bye!" Lillypaw pranced away happily. Then before Fuzzypaw could find a seat the meeting started.

All the clan cats quieted and settled down the cat next to Fuzzypaw moved away she felt sad as she realized no cat was sitting next to her. As she watched the tom walk to his clan mates she saw her! _Could it be her?!_ She thought frantically and excitedly at the same time. Then the Windclan she-cat turned her head toward Fuzzypaw. The other cat looked startled and she fluffed up her fur. The whole meeting she had no idea what they said, the two cats stared at each other the whole time. There seamed a special bond between them. Fuzzypaw felt slightly unnerved. Then all the cats started to move around. _I have to find out who she is! _ Fuzzypaw thought frantically running toward the spot where the she-cat had been. But she was gone she looked around in circles then felt dizzy she stood still as her head cleared then another she-cat from Shadowclan caught her eye. What is going on! She felt like shouting. So she just ran back to her clan to leave.


End file.
